


L'animale infelice

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Early Work, Gen, Imprisonment, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Guardo l’animale, in tutta la sua maestosità, e mi odio per il destino a cui entrambi siamo condannati.Paria, reietti, reclusi.





	L'animale infelice

L’Animale Infelice

Piove.

Goccia, dopo goccia, dopo goccia.

C’è stato un tempo in cui la pioggia mi piaceva. Mi sedevo sotto le arcate del cortile di Hogwarts e di quando in quando allungavo la mano, divertendomi ad osservare i percorsi immaginari che quegli esili rivoli d’acqua formavano sulle mie dita.

Poi la pioggia ha smesso di avere qualsiasi poesia, per divenire soltanto qualcosa da cui sfuggire, nelle interminabili giornate ad Azkaban. Verso la fine, non mi preoccupavo più nemmeno di spostarmi, rimanevo sotto quell’unica infiltrazione d’acqua, lasciando che mi bagnasse, che mi penetrasse fino alle ossa, che mi facesse del male.

E non avevo mai pensato di poter andare più in fondo, di potermi sentire peggio.

Fino ad ora.

Sono nella stanza di Fierobecco, appoggiato contro di lui, beandomi del calore che trasmette.

E guardo fuori dalla finestra, guardo le gocce d’acqua produrre un rumore assordante contro il vetro e so di non poterle toccare.

Provo quasi nostalgia per l’umido che erano in grado di causare dentro di me, che mi rendeva pesante, immobile, paradossalmente sporco, ma che almeno mi davano la sensazione di essere ancora vivo.

Guardo l’animale, in tutta la sua maestosità, e mi odio per il destino a cui entrambi siamo condannati.

Paria, reietti, reclusi.

Per colpe che non abbiamo, per peccati di altri, perché ci guardano e vedono solo delle bestie fuori controllo, vero Becco?

Eppure, i tuoi occhi sono ancora vispi. Molto più dei miei, in effetti.

E io mi domando perché tu sia capace di sopportare la gabbia meglio di quanto non sappia fare io. Perché l’uomo, considerato così erroneamente senziente, riesca ad essere così maledettamente più insofferente di un animale.

Guardo la profondità dei tuoi occhi grigiastri, di colore così simile ai miei ed al cielo grigio di questa Londra piovosa, e riesco quasi a cogliere la risposta.

Sai Becco, certe volte temo che gli animali vedano nell’uomo un essere loro uguale, che tuttavia ha perso in modo estremamente pericoloso il sano intelletto animale; forse in lui vedono l’animale delirante, l’animale che ride, l’animale che piange.

L’animale infelice.

Mentre voi... no, voi conoscete il significato dell’attesa e l’accettate assai meglio di quanto noi stessi sappiamo fare.

La boria della mia razza ha ucciso la libertà e l’innocenza della tua, ed il nostro ritrovarci qui adesso ne è la prova più tangibile.

Entrambi siamo animali, in fondo, quindi dov’è la differenza fra noi quando entrambi guardiamo il cielo, entrambi sogniamo del giorno in cui potevamo respirare a pieni polmoni aria incorrotta, senza che la polvere dei ricordi prendesse il sopravvento su questa vita, troppo, troppo amara?

Fai una specie di grugnito, come se intuissi la direzione presa dai miei pensieri, come se volessi distogliermi da essi. Leale e fraterno, come quegli amici appartenenti ad un passato troppo lontano.

Provo una strana vergogna adesso nel ritrovarmi accanto a te e nel trattarti come una vittima del mio stesso carnefice.

Io in fondo sono l’animale delirante, soffocato dalla follia della reclusione.

L’animale che ride, per sarcasmo o per convincersi che ci sia ancora posto per la felicità fra queste mura.

L’animale che piange, o che non è in grado di farlo per quanto possa desiderarlo.

L’animale infelice, in gabbia, a cui è stato negato il lusso della libertà.

E tu sopporti tutto questo insieme a me, ma soprattutto sopporti me, senza mai un cenno di cedimento.

Dormi, mangi, ti guardi intorno, mi sei di compagnia.

Senza che mai i tuoi occhi raggiungano la medesima tristezza che alberga nei miei.

Solo ogni tanto mi pare di scorgere di sfuggita il tuo sguardo vagare verso quella finestra, che dà su un mondo che dovremmo aver dimenticato.

Guardi il cielo, nelle sue sfumature cangianti. Il cielo, quella patria che ti è stata rubata.

Volare può essere meraviglioso, Becco.

Ma a noi, sono state tarpate le ali.


End file.
